


Sensitive Ears

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, POV Second Person, Sick Character, Stern WoL, Surprises, WoL with an alchemist background, ear aches and medicines, ear cleaning, i actually managed to make it more fluffy, reader POV, surprise it is no longer a oneshot, taking care of sick boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A story where Exarch has an ear infection and refuses to let anyone help with it after bad past experiences. WoL comes to the rescue with an alchemist background and a determination to make sure the one they love is well taken care of.SURPRISE IT'S NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE.





	1. The Infection

“Oh, sweetie! Just the person I wanted to speak to!” Chessamile grabbed your arm as you walked by with a bundle of ingredients for healing tonics. You jerked slightly at the tug and re-balanced yourself to avoid dropping your cargo. 

“Oh! Hello, Chessamile.” you replied with a grin, “Is there something I can help with?” You had been running errands for the Crystarium most of the day since you got back from a week-long trip to Il Mheg for materials. This interruption on your current delivery to be unsurprising, but not unwelcome. You enjoyed Chessamile’s company and owed her most of your current well being to her fine caring, after all.   
  
The elderly elezen adjusted her glasses and gave you a concerned look that sent a jolt of unease through your body that normally accompanied danger. “I need to talk to you about the Exarch.” Immediately, that unease turned into a slight panic and she held up her hand to still your questioning mind before continuing, “I’m afraid he has fallen ill in some manner or regard, but he is refusing to let us check on him or help. We’re all worried about him.”

You furrowed your brow at the situation. For some reason, it had never come across your mind that G’raha could get sick in his current state. Exhausted? Yes, but that was from keeping himself up and running nearly all hours of every day on the energies of the Crystal Tower alone. No physical body was meant to deal with that kind of strain without rest, yet he continually pushed himself as he had for the past several decades at least. It wasn’t until you made more frequent evening visits to the tower and invited him on small quests away that you could convince him to eat or sleep. The latter of course being that he didn’t have much choice once he was away from the tower for extended periods.

“What is it he has? And for how long?” Your previous alchemist training started kicking into gear as you pulled up your mental list of tonics, potions, and elixirs for all variety of sicknesses. You hadn’t had as much time on the First as you had on the Source to familiarize yourself with ingredients, but you had observed and made enough during your time here that you could certainly help.

Chessamile made a weary smile. “According to Lyna, he has complained about pain in one of his ears for several days now. We’re nearing the fourth day. Last time this happened, he let it carry on for weeks until he finally took what we made for him.” She shook her head with a sigh, “It’s likely another infection. I wouldn't be surprised if it has been going on longer and he has been feigning good health until it became near unbearable.”

“This...happens often? Why doesn’t he take the medicine?” You replied as you sat the ingredients in your arms on a nearby table. You heard the elezen suck on her teeth in annoyance and was tempted to do the same. He really needed to take better care of himself.  
  
“He claims that no matter what we make, it only makes the condition worse. He won’t let us examine him so we are taking shots in the dark. He does get well after finally taking it, but if only he’d take it sooner…”

A small flame lit in your mind. As far as you knew, most knew the Exarch as a Hume, or a Hyur in the Source. He was in actuality a miqo’te whom have very different ears that were sensitive to many ingredients you could normally use with other races. The tonics they were making likely did make the pain worse before better and if you knew ear pain, which you did from personal experience, it was immense. Enough to put someone off from using a treatment.   
  
Ginger, garlic, nutmeg, certain tree oils...you’re mind cycled through possible ingredients and their Norvrandt counterparts while Chessamile rambled on for a minute or two. “Anyways deary...you two are awfully close so I was hoping maybe you’d be able to convince him to take something?”

You gave her a thoughtful look which turned into a confident smile. “I’ll do one better. I might be able to make something he won’t fuss over. If all goes well, I’ll give you the recipe for future use, sound good?”  
  
Her wrinkles framed her smile and eyes lovely as relief washed over her face. “Thank you, sweetie. I wish you all the luck. We have tried many cures over the years. I wish we knew what caused them to begin with…”   
  
“Mayhaps water in his ears from bathing?” you humored as you dug through the storage drawers of the Spagyrics. You suspected the true culprit already, but chose to keep it to yourself until you could confirm it. Chessamile had her own belief that the Crystal Tower had an airborne agent that affected him. The truth was likely much simpler and had to do with his desire to hide his identity under that cowl all the time. You pursed your lips as you examine several bottles of oils.

If he wasn’t going to take care of himself, you’d do it for him.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You shifted on your feet as you waited for Lyna to announce your arrival. The sack on your back was beginning to make your shoulders ache, but the remedy wouldn’t work unless it was warm and immediately mixed, which meant keeping a burner and other supplies on hand. It crossed your mind that maybe G’raha had such tools in his possession, but surely he would have used them by now to make his own medicines. 

“Exarch, the Warrior of Darkness comes to visit!” the viera shouted with an unsure face. “He’s denied everyone entry so far, but maybe for y-” before she could finish, a pained voice rang from the other side of the door.

“Enter…”

Your heart clenched at his tone and you nodded at Lyna before welcoming yourself in, hearing her footsteps dissipate behind you. With the slam of the door, you scanned the room and noticed the doorway leading to the hidden study open. Making your way through, you spotted G’raha Tia resting in the big reading chair you had made for him, his hood down revealing his exhausted and strained face. Both ears were down, but the right, in particular, was as pressed into his scalp as far as it physically could be. His eyes opened and looked you over, first a smile on his lips and a look of confusion.  
  
“Hello, my friend. I didn’t realize you were back from your trip...what...do you have with you?” he said and raised from the chair slightly to attempt to look at the sack.

“Stuff to make you feel better,” you replied bluntly and moved to the nearby desk, moving books and papers aside. You caught a glimpse of what you could only guess was a look of alarm as he watched you.

“I don’t know who told you, but it goes away on its own. Really, you don’t have to go through the troub-”

“G’raha Tia,” There was far more anger in your voice than you intended and you composed yourself as you continued to speak. “You don’t have to live with it. Let me help you.”   
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but you shot him a look over your shoulder as you set up your equipment, granting you a defeated sigh from the miqo’te. Once satisfied, you started the first stage and left it to warm, turning your attention back to the Exarch. “May I please take a look at it? I’ll be gentle.”

The request made his right ear tense visibly and his left pin down, a pout forming on his lips. The expression made you think of him when he was younger when he didn’t get his way. Despite his claims that he had grown out of such behavior, you could still see glimmers of his old self shine through in times like these. After a couple of breaths, he turned his head so his hurting ear faced you and his hands gripped the arms of the chair in preparation. Not wanting to betray his trust, you don’t immediately touch the ear, but instead, ask him to attempt to lift it up himself to prevent any unnecessary pain. G’raha did attempt to, his ear shaking and his brows knitting together as he tried. That wasn’t a good sign.

You clicked your tongue and reached into one of your pockets for a small Allagan light you had received as a gift from Cid and switched it on, tilting your head to get as good of a look into his ear as you could. What you saw was very red and very irritated, not like the healthy pink it should have been. You needed to see more though to really tell how bad it was. 

“G’raha....” 

He flinched and let out a knowing whimper. Once more he tried to lift his ear up, but the pain made it retreat back down. With a groan, he said, “Please do it quickly and as gently as you can.”

You placed the light in your mouth to free both hands up and aimed it as your hands tilted his head. From the corner of your mouth, you began to countdown from three, and at one, he inhaled sharply and yelped when your hands moved the shell of his ear. You moved it only as far as necessary and your eyes widened at the damage. It was a nasty infection that had festered terribly and was likely blocking some of his hearing. Your own ears ached thinking about the pain. A ping of worry hit the back at your mind, wondering if your cure could knock it out and if there would be any irreversible damage left behind. Maybe more ginger root would be enough? Multiple doses?

Gingerly, you eased his ear back down and released it, letting it cling back to his head and took the light out of your mouth. His hand reached up and cupped it protectively. “You alright?” you asked, worry clear in your voice. G’raha turned to you with a wince and nodded, exhaling and letting the tension from his shoulders ease.

Not wasting any more time, you returned to the desk and got to work, adjusting your recipe as it simmered, the earthy scents filling the room. The Exarch watched you from his chair, now having shifted onto his side and his arms and head resting on the armrest. 

“Will...this one hurt?” he asked, breaking the concentrated silence in the room. 

“The hope is it won’t.” you replied, “I have cured similar infections in miqo’te before. None had an extreme reaction to the ointment, though none were quite this bad. In theory, it should be soothing and give you some much-needed peace.”

He hummed and continued to watch, waves of pain echoing on his face every few moments. “I do not feel like I deserve such kindness.”

You snapped your head around and glared at him, his eyes going wide and his left ear pinning itself down again. “G’raha, you know better than to think stuff like that. I would go through all seven hells for you. I’d do it three times over if I must.” your scolding caused his eyes to veer down at the floor and a faint blush to tint his cheeks. It still blew you away that after all you had been through together and all you had done, he still would bring himself down and suffer unneeded. He always put you first and it was maddening. How could he not see his own worth? How wonderful and important he was?

With a huff, you turned back to the concoction and poured it into a bottle to cool, your foot tapping angrily. Setting the utensils to the side, you returned to the Exarch’s side and shifted so you could look him in the eyes.

“I love you. And don’t say you don’t deserve it.”

You caught the glistening of tears in his eyes before he hid his face and fought your normal urge to stroke his hair and his ears. Instead, you leaned in to kiss his exposed arms and the top of his forehead. The crystal always felt cold, but you didn’t mind it and left as many kisses as you could, hoping he could feel it. With a sniff, he lifted his head back up and you closed the space between you, determined to make your point clear. He pressed into the kiss softly and reached to hold your head in place, savoring the moment for as long as possible. That week away had been a week too long. You could taste the lemon tea he had earlier and forced yourself away before you delved any further into that need to taste more. Ears first, you reminded yourself.

G’raha smiled at you and sat back up in the chair giving you a chance to check on the bottle. You held it to your own ear to gauge it and nodded in approval. Just about right. You reached into your bag for a clean rag and checked to make sure everything was safely off. 

“Alright, let’s go to the bed to make this easier.” you ordered and the both of you walked hand in hand. G’raha’s bedroom was barely one to begin with. The bed hadn’t been added until you insisted he get one and it lacked everything else. It was once a node storage room if your memory served correctly and the lack of windows tended to make you nervous, but G’raha seemed to take comfort in the seclusion of it so you didn’t bother him over it. You just wished he would maybe decorate it more so it didn’t look so much like a prison cell.

With a shaky sigh, he sat on the bed and you next to him. You waited for a moment for him to settle his resolve and patted your lap, inviting him to rest his head. As he did, you noticed his ear tucking harder against his scalp and stifled a laugh. Much like his tail, his ears had minds of their own and this one didn’t want anything done to it. 

“Ready?”

The sound of the liquid pouring onto the rag made G’raha tense and grumble something you didn’t catch and didn’t bother to ask. You carefully placed the bottle behind you where the mattress was still flat and moved to lift his ear up once again. Barely a touch and he flinched, causing you to sigh and rub his side instead, coaxing the nerves away. Once you saw your opening, you slipped your hand back up and peeled his ear up, swiftly placing the hot rag in and squeezing so the liquid dripped out. He jolted and squirmed, small whimpers and hisses spilling out of his mouth, but becoming less frequent as you continued squeezing. 

Finally, his breathing and body stilled and you saw that as your cue to begin to massage around the ear to make sure all the liquid got in every nook and cranny, leaving the damp rag in to soothe the inner shell. Much to your delight, he didn’t stir much more and melted into your lap, a hum of relief echoing in the room. It made your heart swell. Several minutes passed and your massages shifted into gentle stroking of his hair and ears a smile tugging on your lips at the peace you read on G’raha’s face.

“Better?” you whispered, prompting him to tilt his head back up at you sleepily. 

“Oh gods, quite. I can finally think clearly again, I feel. Thank you.” the softness of his voice made you grin wider and you stroked his cheek with your knuckles. You took notice his ear wasn’t fighting against the rag anymore and instead was at its normal comfortable rest. Removing the rag, you popped the light out of your pocket once more and examined the ear. The redness had eased, but it would definitely need another dose or two. 

‘“Any problems with your other ear?”

“No, just the right, though I must admit, I wouldn’t mind a similar massage on the other.” his ears perked up at the thought and you let out a snort before plugging the rag into the bottle. 

“How about you promise me not to wear your cowl so much first.” 

“My cowl?”

You nodded. “Yes, you’re suffocating your ears in it. It might not be the source of the infections but it isn’t helping at all and making them worse. Your ears need to air out and be free, G’raha. You even wear it when it is just us most times...there’s no need.”

He sucked in his cheeks as he sat up and scratched the back of his neck. “I guess it’s just become a part of me. I’ll be honest in saying that without it I feel...well naked.”

The bed creaked as you shimmied up towards the pillows and fluffed them to your liking before leaning back onto them. “Well, then I guess you’re just getting used to that feeling. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

G’raha blew a sigh out of his nose and crawled on top of you, carefully resting his head on you in a way that he didn’t lean on his ill ear while leaving the other exposed and ready for attention. With an amused smirk, you pet it and kissed it lovingly. Your heart jumped as you felt one of his hands clench onto your shirt in response and heard a faint gasp. He was precious.

“I-I love you.” he whispered, his ears wiggling in joy the best they could.

You smiled against his hair and whispered back, “I love you too, G’raha. Please take care of yourself more. For me?”

“For you.” he echoed and closed his eyes, giving in to the calm and tranquility.


	2. Preventative Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infection now gone, WoL is ready to be sure they don't happen as frequently again.

The miqo’te before you was sprawled out on his bed, his belly to the mattress and his head hanging over the edge. You couldn’t help the amused snort that slipped as you stroked his healing ear and was met with a smile and happy groan. Five doses over 60 hours had finally knocked out the source of the ear infection. All that was left to do was to aid the healing process and take precautions to prevent it from happening again. 

You opened your mouth and took a deep breath as if to speak, but then shut it not wanting to wake him from his nap.

“I am not asleep, just merely relaxing. Am I due for more medicine?” G’raha asked in an airy voice, the ear rubs making his closed eyes noticeably twitch. 

“No, no. I think we have gotten rid of the infection.” you started while pulling your hand away, “I just want to make sure it doesn’t come back.” 

There was a small pout of disappointment you caught as he brought himself up to his knees, eyes open and his ears pivoting around. “They feel fine at the moment and I did promise to leave my cowl down more often. What else did you have in mind?” 

You answered by whipping your travel pack off of your shoulders and digging, G’raha’s curiosity peaked as he tried to spot what you were after. As soon as you victoriously held up a blue metal case, his ears drooped down and he made a face, knowing exactly what it was and what you intended to do.

“I...am capable of cleaning my own ears. I appreciate the kindness, b-“

“You clearly don’t clean them well enough.” 

“I promise from now on I will take extra care in doing so.”

“G’raha.” 

He turned his gaze away and flushed, much to your surprise. Several moments passed without another word spoken and you huffed with slight annoyance, “Really now, you’ll take every ear massage in the world, but won’t let me clean them? I’d figure you’d enjoy it.”

You could see him sucking on the insides of his cheeks while he tried to formulate a response. Most likely an excuse to somehow get out of it. 

“Do you not trust me?” the words came out of your mouth without much thought and part of you regretted saying it after seeing the panicked look in his eye. 

“No! It’s not that I don’t trust...it’s well...I just-“ he stumbled over his thoughts while twiddling his fingers nervously, “I haven’t had someone else do them since I was a kit and...well...they weren’t pleasant experiences.”

Of course they weren’t, just like every other experience he had with others involving his ears. You were beginning to understand it wasn’t just normal miqo’te sensitivity he was dealing with or possibly he had deeper trauma in his past. Maybe a bit of both? Investigating that would have to come another time. First, you needed to build more of the positive foundation you had started. 

You rested your hand onto his crystalline one and squeezed reassuringly. “I’ll do everything I can to keep it from being another bad experience. If you hate it I won’t ask to do it again, but please, let me try?”

He pondered for a moment, sighed, and looked up at you expectantly as he waited for you to sit down on the bed. Once you did, he rested his head on your lap, the ear that hadn’t been bothering him up first. 

_Very much like a little kit._ You thought to yourself with a smile and lovingly pet to make him ease. This hadn’t been your first time doing something like this and you hoped your prior experience would make this comfortable enough that it could become a regular ritual. For the sake of his health and your sanity.

“Alright, ear up.” you ordered while opening the container, the tools shifting around noisily in the metal case. The sounds made him do the opposite and G’raha frowned while grumbling to himself and glanced up at you as if to ask, _do I really have to?_ Your expression must have clearly given the answer as he sighed and did as he was told.

Immediately you went to work, being careful of what pressure you applied and how you went about cleaning. This ear wasn’t in too bad of shape at least, but there were definitely problem areas he had either missed or avoided. His twitching and odd wriggle here was cute you had to admit, but you carefully took note of when it happened to adjust accordingly. The picks you had commissioned were specifically made for these particular ears in mind and you hoped he could tell. You could have made do with any kit on the market, but that wasn’t a risk you were willing to knowing how tender his were.

“Did you ever do this for Lyna?” you spoke, trying to distract him from a potentially bothersome place.

“Huh? Ngh…!”

You quickly removed the build-up and repeated, “Ear cleaning for Lyna. Did you do it much?”

“Oh. Yes, when she was really young it was a weekly event. She was very fussy about it at the start, but over time she adjusted to it and once old enough, learned to do it herself.” You could see a smile tug at his lips as he recalled a particular memory. “She use to request I sing every time we had to do it.”

Nearly done.

“Was there a particular song?”

His ear perked in your hand as he remembered. “She very much liked this silly one about pixies stealing food from a banquet and hiding it in odd places. It’s a nursery rhyme many children here on the First enjoy.” 

Carefully examining your handiwork, you hummed in satisfaction and stroked his cheek. “One down.”

His hesitation was to be expected as he slowly rose up to turn over. A gentle rub on the pending ear assured him you’d take the utmost care and he exhaled as he moved to your other side to lie back down. 

This ear was honestly the one you knew wouldn’t need much attention regardless of its needed recovery. The tonic had done a good job and flushing out most irritants and blockage there had been, leaving this the easiest of the pair. Despite that, it was likely still a bit sensitive and you reached for a different pick just for the job.

“How does the song go, G’raha?” you asked as you began.

His brows furrowed, though you couldn’t tell if it was from you or the question. “It’s been so long…it starts like this-”

_Dancing, singing and laughs so hearty_

_We weren’t invited to the party!_

_Nice cakes and treats would go to waste_

_Being stuffed in big one’s face!_

As he sang, he repeatedly cracked into a snort or a small giggle, causing you to smirk in response. He composed himself and continued, his voice dipping more into the character of a pixie.

_Apples belong on a head!_

_The tarts are comfy in a bed!_

_Fresh made pies are now your shoes,_

_Candies are earrings shiny and new!_

Your imagination conjured a scene of him singing to little Lyna who was giggling and singing along, bright-eyed and cheery. It made your heart melt and you considered how good father he would be, but forced those thoughts away as this was neither the time nor place. There was still so much left to do on the Source and First to let your mind wander that direction despite your desires.

The song went on for several verses, serving as the perfect distraction while you finished up, both of you grinning ear to ear at the rhyme. His tone however, was slowly changing from excited pixie to a sleepy miqo’te and his eyes began to drift shut. You couldn’t have asked for a better outcome as he mellowed into your lap, no longer twitchy or anxious.

“Now, was that too bad?”

G’raha hummed happily and curled an arm around your knees, claiming you as his pillow for the time being. Success. It was then that you noticed he was looking at you, his ears flicking in a request to be massaged again followed by a certain eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh for gods' sake. You’re addicted.” You teased before putting the tools away, cracking your fingers, and beginning to massage. 

“You’re the one who continues to indulge me. You could always say no.”

“I could, but then I wouldn’t have the Exarch in my lap so often, now would I?” You retorted causing a faint blush to creep across his cheeks and nose with a smile. He was spoiled by you and both of you knew it. After all he had been through, you felt he justly deserve it and would likely continue to do so for the foreseeable future. In speaking of spoiling…

“I do have one more thing for you.”

G’raha raised an eyebrow and looked at you quizzically. “Oh? More to do with my ear heath I assume?”

“It is, but first…” you began, beckoning him to raise up so you could retrieve the gift. “I need you to take off your robe.”

That blush deepened and you could see his tail switch under their cover, mind jumping to the wrong conclusions. 

“Not for that, though I wouldn’t be opposed after I finish my errands this afternoon.” His reaction was priceless as his ears wiggled against his will, his hands immediately shooting up to cover them in embarrassment. You did your best not to so your amusement and reached for your bag. “Seriously though, slip your robes off and close your eyes.”

He did as he was told, his body language showing just how uncomfortable he was. Every time he was exposed like this, he’d retreat into himself a little. It wasn’t the lack of clothes that bothered him exactly, but the flesh morphing into crystal that made him self-conscious. You never minded it besides the concern that it would keep spreading as time passed, but that never quelled how he felt about himself.

As soon as he closed his eyes, you moved quickly as to not let his discomfort last longer than needed. The new robe fit lovely over his arms and shoulders, the blue and red hues reminding you of his eyes during your adventures in the crystal tower. You hoped he would appreciate the nod to those days and wrapped the front carefully, tying it with a golden sash you had made on the Source. 

“Okay, you can look now.” you said as you stood back and admired him.

He stood and examined himself, gasping as he looked over the fabrics and small jewels adorned on it. “This...this is lovely!” he exclaimed before walking over to one of the crystal walls where his reflection could beat be seen, his eyes lighting up in appreciation. “I am taken aback, my friend! This is truly more than I deserve. I-“

“Hush.” you interrupted while wrapping your arms around his waist. “I’m glad you like it. The colors made me think of our adventures.”

G’raha eyed the robe again in understanding. “Ah, my eyes...I’ll be honest, I keep forgetting they weren’t always as they are now.” 

He turned to you with a smile and kisses your cheek, holding it there for several heartbeats to express his gratitude. 

“Do you like it?”

“What a fool’s question. Of course I do! But…” he pursed his lips and continued looking over himself. “What does this have to do with my-“

You cut him off before he could finish, pulling the hood over his head and smiling smugly to yourself as his ears popped right out of the holes made just for them. He froze, his ears flexing and moving about in their newfound freedom.

“Y-you…!”

“Yes because there is no reason to hide them anymore. You mentioned you felt naked without your hood so this way you can have it and these won’t suffer.”

G’raha remained still likely deciding how he felt about the whole thing. With a sigh, you pulled out your secret weapon to help seal the deal. He audibly gasped as he felt your hands and lips on his ears, making them squirm happily. “And now I may attend to them whenever I want~” you cooed as you left a loud kiss on the right one, making him shiver and melt against you. 

“I-I guess I could...adjust…?” 

“You will.” You reaffirmed, moving one arm to return to his waist to hold him. You could see his mouth parting in his reflection as he airily moaned at the gently nip on the shell. His hands moved to your arm and he squeezed, losing himself in the moment. Slowly dropping down to his knees and taking you will him, he hummed in agreement and smiled warmly. 

“I...love you.” G’raha whispered as he turned to face you, his hood obscuring his eyes, but his cheeks and lips still showing plenty of emotion. 

You kissed his lips and pressed your forehead to his, bubbling over with joy and satisfaction that came with successfully taking care of a loved one.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I didn't originally intend to make this a two parter, but several friends kept coming up with such good ideas that I just had to. Most of this was written in the middle of a walmart during a power outage while the rest was written on a caffeine high, so I hope it has at least enough quality to be enjoyable lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. I'm glad so many people care about this boy's ears as much as I do <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this at 2:30am after writing it all in one go. I apologize for any mistakes and I will recheck it once again in the morning, but this idea hit me hard during dinner and I just had to write it and get it out there. It ended up much longer than I normally write my oneshots which surprised me. Maybe a good sign?
> 
> Honestly, that cowl can't be good for his ears and we should make sure he doesn't overuse it to keep them healthy.
> 
> I originally was going to have him way more fussier about it, but it felt a bit off so toned it down. I feel his younger self would have most certainly gotten super whiny.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
